Untitled
by GoldenNessa
Summary: Serena is tired of Luna and the scouts' criticism of her, and when she feels the loneliest in the world, someone she least expects comforts her. Serena Darien, Rated T just to be safe.


Chapter 1: Useless

She was running. Serena was so angry; she was on the brink of tears. Mars was beating on Serena for being clumsy and letting the other scouts getting in danger from her lack of braveness. Then the other scouts started to agree with her, and of course Luna was with them, she's always criticising her. Luna even said that she was rethinking of Serena being the leader. 'Oh! Maybe they're right. I can't do anything right! But I can't just stop being a Sailor Scout though. What am I going to do?'

Serena's thoughts were going crazy; she can't handle all these emotions. It was good that it was late at night; she didn't want anyone to see Sailor Moon crying. She ran and ran as fast as she could, like she was trying to run away from all the thoughts that were whizzing through her head. Finally her house came into view and she jumped up and grabbed onto the balcony, and went over to the window to her room. When she got in she, de-transformed back to herself, and got under the covers, and eventually cried herself to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning was beautiful. It's as if last night was nothing more than some terrible dream.

Serena woke up to the sound of an annoying buzzing sound, which was her alarm clock. She tiredly looked at it...9:05! "Ah! I'm going to be late again!" she screamed. She quickly got dressed in her school uniform, and ran to the kitchen. "Hi, mom!" she grabbed the toast that was on the plate and ran out the door, "Bye, mom!" As she ran, memories from last night were flowing through her head; this immediately made her feel useless again. She wanted to just stop running and just stand, be useless. Little did she know, what she was thinking, she was doing. She just looking at her feet and she felt someone knock her down.

"Watch it meatball head!" an all too familiar voice said.

"I could say the same for you, jerk!"

"True, but I don't have meatballs for hair!"

Serena was flaming with anger, so she punched him, not hard, in his gut. He didn't move at the slightest. It didn't matter, she punched him that was a victory for her, but it would've been nice if he groaned with agony to the pavement. She laughed at the image in her head.

"What are you smirking about? That didn't even hurt" Darien said.

"Oh, I was just thinking about you groaning with pain from my punch."

"You're not very nice, you know that meatball head." Darien said with a smirk on his face.

"You aren't either!" she yelled at him. "Why are you smirking?"

Darien just smiled at her angered face. Serena then realized that she was going to be really late for school, she ran off yelling, "You stupid jerk, Darien. I'm going to be late"

'Stupid Darien, why do I have to bump into him every day? God, I don't need his crap right now...Oh, what's the point? I'm useless. I'm useless as a daughter, a student, and a sailor scout.' Serena thought to herself. She was on the verge of tears now. She didn't care about school or anything right now, she went into an alley and sat down, and cried with her head upon her knees.

She felt like her whole bright world has been shattered by darkness. Darkness from her...well who she thought was her friends.

"Serena?"

She looked up with teary eyes to find Darien looking at her. He kneeled down, and asked "Did I go too far this time?" She just shook her head with tears streaming down her face. He put a hand on her shoulder, "What's wrong then?"

"Oh yeah right. It's not like you care! When was the first time you've ever been nice to me?"

Darien laughed, ashamed that Serena was right. "I guess you've gotta point. Um, I'll call you Serena now instead of meatball head if that'll make things better."

"No it won't! Just leave me alone!" Serena shouted, as she continued to cry.

"Then do you want me to find one of your friends?" Darien asked, more worried.

Serena jumped up and yelled, "No! Please don't."

"And why is that?" Darien asked suspiciously.

"Well, don't be a jerk about this. But do you think I'm...useless?" she asked with her head down.

"Serena, no one is useless. No one should even be called useless. I don't think you are at all. Did your friends call you that?" Darien didn't even knew where this heartening was coming from. He couldn't believe that her friends were calling her useless. He actually felt bad for her, unlike other times where he just thinks she's a clumsy childish girl...who's attractive in a way.

Serena then looked at him again with those beautiful teary eyes, and what came next kind of took both of them by surprise. Serena wrapped her arms around Darien's neck, and hugged him tightly. Darien didn't know what to do, but he cautiously did the same.

"What are you hugging me for?" Darien whispered.

"For making me feel...not useless." Serena whispered into his ear...by accident of course. "They called me useless for...um well it's complicated" she said as she broke the hug.

"I have time" he smiled.

"Can we not talk in an alley way?" she asked.

"Sure, we can go to my apartment" Darien helped her up, and leaded the way to his place.

'Wow, I can't believe Darien has a nice side. But what about school? Oh who cares, I'm just a failure there. But, hey look at me, going to a cute guys' apartment. What? You did not just say that Serena? Oh admit it to yourself, he's a hunk. Tehe!' Serena was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't realize Darien telling her that they were already at his apartment. 'Crap! That was quick.'

It was a beautiful lobby it was mostly white, but still it seemed very luxurious looking. Darien casually led Serena to one of the elevators; it had glass cubes all around the elevator along with expensive looking carpet. Darien hit the button, number 27? 'Holy, he lives high up. Must be nice to just relax and gaze out into the city from such a high place.' Serena thought. It was quite a long way up but they finally got to the floor, as the doors opened Darien went to the left and his apartment was right near the elevators. (How convenient) He opened his door and let Serena in. To Serena's surprise it was very clean. She thought he'd be messy like Andrew or at least that's what Lita told her.

"Do you want something to drink?" Darien asked.

"Um, no. I'm...I'm good." She stuttered. 'Why am I stuttering? I can't be nervous can I? Nothing is going to happen, it's not like we're going to make out...Oh no, now I'm never going to get that image out of my head. Like that's ever going to happen though'

The sound of a phone ringing shook her thoughts away. "I'll just be a minute, you can sit down on the couch" Darien called. A few minutes later he came back.

"Who was that?" she asked.

"It was my uncle" he replied. "Anyway, let's talk, what's so complicated about your friends calling you useless?"

Serena laughed awkwardly, "Um..."

"C'mon, tell me" he whispered as he leaned towards her a bit. Serena didn't have a clue of what was happening, she just kept stuttering while Darien was leaning even more close to her. "Do I have to force you?"

"You can't force me to do anything" she whispered back.

He chuckled, "Watch me!" And within moments Darien cupped Serena's face and kissed her. Serena couldn't believe what was happening, she didn't know what to do, but she put her hands on his upper arms, and slowly kissed back. Darien let go of Serena's face, and started to rub her waist. Him doing that made her gasp and then he stroked her tongue with his own, she softly moaned and Darien laid her on the couch, and hovered over her and kissed down her neck. Serena tightly grabbed onto his shoulders and moaned out his name. She then heard him call out her name, "Serena, Serena, Serena"

She was then being shaken by her shoulders. "Sorry that took awhile"

"What happened?" she asked.

"You fell asleep. Are you okay, because you seem a little disturbed" he asked.

Suddenly her dream came flooding through her head. _Oh, Darien. _Her moan echoed in her head.

"I'm fine" she reassured him.

"Ok, so let's talk"

**I hope you liked this first chapter. It might be awhile between the chapters being updated because I really want to take my time with this. I wanted to a story like this because in the first season, I always thought that some of the scouts were too harsh on Serena, and her courage and compassion is there she just doesn't know it. **

**Thank you for reading, and R&R! **

**-GoldenNessa**


End file.
